


Just Let Me Hug You, Handsome Jerk!

by emberKat22



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberKat22/pseuds/emberKat22
Summary: After running into the Golden Dawn Trio in the city while on an errand run with Noelle, Asta who was strangely quiet and pensive, greatly concerning his friends, suddenly drags Yuno away.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Just Let Me Hug You, Handsome Jerk!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series and this fandom needs more fanfiction!

“Oh Noelle!” Mimosa waved her hand in the air grabbing Noelle’s attention out of the bustling crowded streets of the city. A group of people moved out of the way and revealing Asta standing near Noelle. 

“Hey Asta!” Mimosa greeted.

Noelle responded heading over in Mimosa’s direction, where Yuno and Klaus now stood after they had finished looking at a magical item through a shop window.

Mimosa was rather confused as Asta failed to greet her with his normal enthusiasm—in fact he hadn’t even looked in their direction yet, just walking mindlessly forward, almost subconsciously following Noelle’s presence. He looked strangely pensive.

“Hello Mimosa, four eyes, Yuno, what are guys doing in town?” Noelle asked.

“Oh we are helping with the cities restoration—”

“Oy bakasta, pay attention!” Noelle screamed at Asta after he had walked into her, interrupting Mimosa as she hit Asta in the head. 

“AH Noelle . . . why!” He shouted back trying to rub the pain away. “Oh! Mimosa! Four eyes!—”

“Just once could you guys use my actual name.” Klaus muttered sulking.

“And Yuno . . .” The pensive look returned to Asta’s face and suddenly he went quiet much to the alarm of everyone standing there. Asta was never quiet.

Yuno’s brows knit together with worry, “Asta—”

“Somethings been bothering me for awhile . . .” Asta spoke seriously gazing up at Yuno. “Come with me!” He suddenly demanded, grabbing Yuno’s hand and dragging him away. Yuno protested but he couldn’t break free of Asta’s strong grip. Asta would probably always be physically stronger than Yuno but Yuno could still use his magic to break free but he decided against it because what ever Asta needed him for, seemed really important. 

Bell materialized right away screeching at Asta and pulling on his face. “Stop dragging my Yuno around! You stupid shorty!!”

Asta paid her no mind, dragging Yuno down alley way after alley way until he came across an isolated square space squished between buildings. There was a broken and dilapidated fountain and remnants of planting beds and Yuno surmised that this used to be a courtyard of some sort but most likely had been abandoned.

Asta stopped and turned to face Yuno, looking deadly serious. Yuno was actually starting to become extremely worried, this behavior wasn’t like Asta at all. There was a tension in the air and Yuno was about to break it when Asta suddenly launched himself into Yuno’s arms burying his face in Yuno’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Yuno’s body in a tight embrace.

Yuno immediately froze, arms half lifted the air, unsure of what he should do and what was happening. His face bloomed a violent red. Bell watched on curiously.

“A-asta . . .” Yuno stuttered, voice slightly hoarse.

“Just—Just shut up and let me hug you, you handsome idiot!” Asta shouted, his words muffled by his head buried in Yuno’s shirt. It was a common insult used by Asta because Asta was kind in a stupid way and always felt bad about insulting someone, so he would usually tack on a compliment but in this context hearing those words just made Yuno blush harder, his body quivering in confusion.

“I was really worried, you know?” Asta began softly. “I’m glad you’re not some idiot who lets their mind get taken over so easily . . .but when I saw those markings and your ears, a part of me panicked, and I know there was no need because your you and your awesome and your strong but I was scared and I dreamt last night that you had disappeared.”

Yuno awkwardly wrapped his arms around Asta, on the edge of combustion, his embarrassment warred with his desire to hug Asta tightly to comfort him.

Bell sighed dramatically behind them. “Just my luck that the person I chose in this era wouldn’t be into my type.”

Yuno glared sharply at Bell, but she simply grinned back mischievously. Asta pulled away from Yuno at her words and Yuno glared harder pouting slightly at Asta’s warmth leaving him.

“What does that mean?” Thank god Asta is dense. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Bell said waving her hand flippantly, “although I guess this explains why despite your handsome looks your so aloof all the time.”

“Right! Right!” Asta shouted, nodding enthusiastically, “He’s so aloof! And you know he wasn’t always this way!”

Bell looked like her birthday had come early as she flew close to Asta. “Really! Please tell me more!”  
Fondness and happiness were reflected on Asta’s face as he spoke. “Well he used to cry a lot and I always had to save him, but he was really sweet and he would give me hugs in return and you know sometimes I really miss the more affection Yuno—Yuno! What are you doing? Put me down! Why!”

Asta’s shouts faded into the distance as Yuno blew him away with his wind magic. Yuno then collapsed down, placing his hands over his face and burying his head in his knees. His blush had spread to his neck and ears and he felt like a teapot ready boil over.

Bell flew over and patted Yuno’s head. “I guess I should have known with the way you both look at each other and the way you get so jealous and possessive of Asta’s attention. 

“I don’t get jealous or possessive.”

“Oh please, anytime Asta’s attention is stolen away by Mimosa, Noelle or Leopold, you insult him which immediate puts his attention back onto to you, like a kid pulling their crushes hair. I just always thought that you were jealous of Asta receiving so much attention from girls but really it was because you were jealous of Asta paying attention to them.”

“Don’t tell anyone else about this.” 

“Of course I won’t, but you better treat me to something nice! Why do look so forlorn?”

“Because I’ve realized even more that his words and actions wont ever mean anything more.” Yuno confessed.

“Are you an idiot?”

Yuno looked mildly hurt, “He’s in love with Sister Lily.”

“Its easier to love someone who you know can’t love you back than it is to love someone who you’re afraid to lose. He’s an oblivious idiot and I question your tastes, but he doesn’t look at anyone else the way he looks at you.”

“Thank you Bell. “Yuno responded kindly.

“Ahh Yuno thanking me, how wonderful—hey don’t just walk away and leave me!”


End file.
